Small Liley OneShot
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: It's a short One Shot of the girls when they where twelve rated M  to be safe but I'm sure it deserves arated T.


**So I decided to do this little one shot not huge or anything but I thought What If this ever did happen while the girls where 12 and well developing I know I sort of did stuff like this with friends back when… ok you don't need to know that : P but anyways here goes nothing. Oh set in the old Stewart house**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing except my twisted horrific mind that brings you this smuting!**

Miley was laying on her bed while watching a very racey sex video on her TV. She saw as the guy went in on the girl and she got all wet, dripping wet. She started to almost drool as she rubbed herself through her shorts. She felt good knowing neither her dad nor Jackson where home. She heard the girl scream as the guy kept pushing inside of her from behind and soon the girl gusshied all over the man. "Arg this is so not fair" Miley grunted as she kept rubbing herself till she had her very quick climax. Lilly went inside the house that was conveniently open and went up the stairs to Miley's room since today they where having Miley and Lilly Movie Time. Sadly or unsadly Miley had forgotten about all this when she stumbled on one of Jackson's Movies by mistake and put it on her DVD player. Jackson was smart enough to put it on The Beauty and The Beats DVD case.

Lilly went up to Miley's room when she knocked softly on the door, no response but she heard noises coming from inside, she knitted her eye brows together and wondered what she was watching. She opened the door to let herself in "Miley are you ok?" She said as she went in only to find her best friend who was only twelve in a very intimate position with herself.

"Arg…Lilly!" Miley moaned and screamed at the same time.

"Um is ok I'll come back…tomorrow" Lilly said flushed red as she turned quickly and closed the door behind her. While she went down the stairs Miley grabbed her arm and said "wait Lil you don't have to go."

"Uh Miley yeah I do you where…you where playing with yourself." Lilly said whispering the last part to her friend looking around making sure none could hear them while turning beat red. Miley smiled at this and chuckled.

"It's not funny." Lilly said with a not funny look and crossed arms over her chest.

"Lilly it's ok is not a big deal, it's perfectly safe now, why don't we go back up to my room and um watch something else k."

Lilly looked up at her skeptical but gave in 'Ok"

"Good because it wouldn't be a Miley/Lilly Movie Night with ought you."

"Yeah" Lilly said as she bounced up the stairs with her friend. When they got to Miley's room their was a scene with two girls on top of each other gridding themselves. Miley was on her way to take the DVD out when Lilly stopped her by putting her hand on her hip.

'No leave it I've never seen this before."

Miley raised an eyebrow at her, then looked at the TV screen. "You've seen porn before and you never told me?"

"Well I kinda snuck into my mom's room one night to find her in front of the computer with.. look it was not a good night for either of us ok lets just say it was horribly embarassing, then in the morning it was worse with her going on and on about how perficly normal it was and that if I ever wanted to do something like it, it was ok as long as I did not penetrate and well…yeah it was horribly awkward but I guess she was horny." Lilly said simply and blushing a little yet again. Miley just stared at her then began to laugh at her, Lilly on the other hand was transfixed on what was on, the two blonds where in a 69 position and Lilly was drooling she had not seen to women like this hell she'd never seen two women kissing let alone doing that! She felt herself getting wet and having her lower regions throbbing so she closed her legs tight. Miley saw this and a small smile crept to her face.

"You know it's ok if you're gay you know that Lil's"

"Oh I just never really thought two girls could really do anything with each other. I mean I get a guy and a girl, and a guy with another guy but not two girls." Lilly said honestly, Miley nodded as her eyes went back at the TV. Lilly squirmed on the bed making small noises of both arousement and discomfort. Miley got a devilish smirk and sat a little closer to Lilly, then a little more. Lilly looked at her from the corner of her eye and kept her eyes back on the TV. Miley then placed her left hand on Lilly's knee and rubbed it slowly up and down. Lilly's eyes went back and forward to the TV and Miley's hand, a third girl had joined the other two on the TV and one was shoving a dildo in the other. Lilly grunted at what she saw as she started to almost pant, she could not take it anymore as her hand went straight to her center. She started rubbing through her jeans, Miley smiled with a glint in her eyes as she also rubbed herself with now her left hand and used her right to add pressure to Lilly's already working hand. "Arg Miles" Lilly panted Miley held her pace on her and Lilly till she slowly turned and pushed Lilly down on the bed and got herself on top of her as she took Lilly's hand away from her and replaced it with her lower half.

She started gridding herself on Lilly as Lilly thrusted up ward to meet Miley's small hips, since she was young and so was she. "Oh Miley go faster." Lilly grunted softly as Miley picked up pace, Lilly met her grind for grind as she wrapped her legs around her best friends waist. Miley went forward faster and faster till BOOM!

The door open to reveal an opened mouth Oliver. "Holly cow it pays to have two friends who are girls doing that!" He said pointing at them, then promptly smacking his mouth shot. "Sorry you know what I'll just go." He said as he closed the door and flashed out of their to his own bed room. Hey he's ALSO a twelve year old boy. Miley and Lilly shrugged and kept at it till they both climaxed. "Oh darn it Miley that was…" "Amazing" Miley breathed.

"I'll say."

'You know we should do this again." Miley said ounce they had catch their breaths.

"Tomorrow night my room?" Lilly asked hopeful.

Miley and her started laughing. "Yeah I'd like that Lils"

And with that a new Miley/Lilly Time got started known as Miley/Lilly Sexy Time but all the rest of them they made sure the doors where properly locked in case Oliver decided to barge in again.

**Hope you like this little fun One Shot it was eh but I always thought that maybe they had explored some back in the day.**


End file.
